


I AM JULES!

by Patty_Parker60



Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Performers, Adult Video, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Hard-core Sex, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, Large Sex Toy, Lesbian, Lesbian Anal Sex, Rough Sodomy, Rough anal, Strapon-dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Preview of 'ANAL FRENZY', detailing what some have labeled Australiana adult superstarJULES KARR'S most outlandish lesbian scene to date.
Relationships: Jules Karr/Amari Scott (OC)
Series: JULES DOES 'EM ALL! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973065
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	I AM JULES!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [FallOutAtTheDisco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOutAtTheDisco/gifts), [IvySandiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySandiego/gifts), [omar_rock316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omar_rock316/gifts), [Naveron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveron/gifts), [thesmallgaylad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallgaylad/gifts), [abiiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiiba/gifts), [Lucifleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifleur/gifts), [CainCasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts), [gamerman1902](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerman1902/gifts), [shadowcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcub/gifts), [methurpleasee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/gifts), [hydra23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydra23/gifts).



Longhaired blonde JULIA 'JULES' KARR is glamorous, friendly and confident. She shows off her fabulous assets at the drop  
of a half penny: Her voluptuous 38F-32-44 physique invites the drooling attention of WOMEN and MEN alike and whether  
she displays her eye-popping bod in the 'birthday suit' in which she was born, or in black lingerie and seamed stockings, with  
with her massive natural titty-jugs, long, lovely legs; and thick as hasty pudding bottom Jules is 'sex on the hoof...

In the first scene the dirty-talking Aussie prepares her butthole with a too-large glass toy; when her co-star Armani Scott arrives  
passionate Jules kneels near the front door and awards the dark beauty blowjob, swallowing the 13" rubber wanger strapped about  
her domme's middle with barely a blink-saliva drips as latex balls are licked and orally worshipped. In the sitting room, When Armani  
gropes her thick cheeks and fingers her rear sphincter, Jules doesn't need it spelled out to her what is 'wot': anal is soon to follow!

On all fours she masturbates furiously while Armani 'rodgers' her shop-worn bung with extreme vigor. Jules sputters as her lusty 'top'  
puts a tight grip around her throat while the wicked sodomy proceeds with increased intensity...our heroine tops the scene off with a  
prolonged ass-to mouth blowie, and Armani rewards her by spraying her gorgeous mug with 'faux splooge'


End file.
